Something to Talk About
by marie-bernard
Summary: PWP sequel  kind of  to 'Talking is Overrated' WARNING: Smutty Smut-Smutterson.


Dave had always been uncomfortable changing in the locker room with the other guys; he blamed Finn Hudson who'd made fun of him for getting hair down there after gym class when they were still in elementary, fucker had made him paranoid about other dudes trying to look at him. Dave was always very careful to keep his eyes to himself when they were changing or in the showers all together; he wasn't a perv like fucking Hudson, trying to look at another dude's package.

When he'd finally twigged to the fact that he was just as paranoid about looking as he was about being looked at Dave had started avoiding the locker room as much as possible; he went home to shower after football practice and after their games, most of the other guys worked out together before school but Dave had claimed he just couldn't get up that early so he did his weight lifting after school was out.

There'd been one or two dudes that were willing to come in and spot for him before, but after he started dating Sam he could tell it weirded them out to be alone with him. He tried switching to morning workouts for a while but he and Sam both started getting the side-eye from the other guys like they thought maybe they'd throw their weights down and start having a homo-fest right there on the floor.

The showers were the worst, Sam always ended up beside him 'cause everyone else kind of gravitated away; once Strando had noticed he was standing in between them and it'd freaked him out so bad he didn't even try being subtle about it, he'd made a squeaking sound and darted to the other side of the room. Dave thought it was about the stupidest thing he'd ever seen, was the fat little fuck afraid they were gonna be overcome by their uncontrollable man-love urges and he'd get caught in the middle?

It took less than two weeks of that bullshit and he'd convinced Sam to start staying after school so they could work out together. It seemed to make everyone more comfortable, the other guys could go back to pretending they weren't peeking at each other's junk and he and Sam could work out in peace. They didn't have to peek; Dave thought proudly, he could take Sam home and look all he wanted.

As they finished their last set of reps for the afternoon and headed to the showers Dave took a look around and wondered what the other guys were so worried about anyway. Who in the hell would think it was sexy to get it on in their raunchy fucking locker room? The place stank and there was probably five different kinds of athlete's foot floating around in here, there was no way he'd wanna…

Dave gasped in surprise when he felt the hand snaking down the back of his sweat pants.

"Jesus, Sam, What the fuck are you doing?"

"Making sure you didn't pull a muscle?"

Sam's voice was unsure but his fingers weren't; he had the tip of one probing gently into Dave's hole and Dave could feel his cock starting to tingle already. He tried to take a step away but Sam must have been anticipating that because he stayed right with him and if anything the teasing finger went in a little deeper.

"Ah… We can't do this here, what if someone comes in?"

"They won't; everyone knows we're here after school and even if they do, so what? Not like they don't think we're doing this anyway."

Those were two very valid points but Dave was sure he could still have come up with an argument against both of them if Sam hadn't put his free hand to work rubbing and pulling on Dave's dick through the front of his sweats. Dave wrapped his hands around Sam's arm, preparing to pull the other boy's hand away but instead he found himself petting and squeezing his well-defined muscles. His hips started to get twitchy and Dave didn't think his growing erection was going to lend credence to any rebuttal he could make.

When Sam pulled his hand from the back of his pants Dave made a small noise of protest and tried to tell himself he'd just been about to do that anyway but he couldn't keep pretending he objected to this at all when Sam started around the first row of lockers still tugging on Dave's cock and he meekly followed like a puppy on a leash. When they were in front of his locker Sam finally released his hand-hold; Dave could hardly believe he was about to get a blow job here but before he could get his pants down Sam was turning away and grabbing his body-wash and shampoo.

"Get your stuff, we need to take a shower," Sam urged him.

Dave was confused, "Dude, you told me like two days ago that you like to suck my dick when I'm still all sweaty from football practice."

Sam gave him one of his most brilliant smiles while he started stripping his clothes off.

"I'm not gonna suck your dick, I'm gonna fuck you. I thought I might tease you a little bit first though and for that you need to have a shower."

Dave groaned; he was usually the one to call the shots when they had sex but he was too nervous to take command here and Sam being in charge was a massive turn-on right now. He grabbed his shampoo and conditioner then stripped, too and followed after Sam to the showers.

He entered the stall and immediately got under the spray with Sam; Dave was eager to wash off so they could get started on the real fun but Sam seemed to have other ideas. He plucked the shower products from Dave's hands and turned him to the side then stepped directly behind him.

Dave could feel Sam's erection against his ass but when he tried to rub against it Sam slapped him sharply on the thigh.

"No! Stay still."

He reached around and took one of Dave's hands in each of his own then placed them on the divider between the shower stalls.

"Put your hands here and here and don't move them."

Dave was already breathing heavily from a combination of lust, fear and anticipation and Sam's forceful tone was going straight to his cock. The smaller boy tugged on his hips and gave another order.

"Take a step backwards," his next slap fell on Dave's ass, "bigger than that."

He did as he was told then moaned when Sam kicked at his ankles, forcing his legs further apart. Dave felt like a suspect about to be frisked by a cop. A cop with dirty blonde roots who was starting to lather his chest with Irish Spring body wash. Sam tweaked at his nipples and Dave moaned again then dropped his head to look down as Sam's hands went even lower. Suddenly they were gone and Dave felt another hard smack to his ass cheek.

"I told you not to move," Sam barked at him, "but I like your head down, you can keep it that way."

Dave watched as Sam moved his hands further down his body but to his disappointment Sam didn't linger at all over his dick; he gave it the most cursory attention and then dropped to his knees to keep going all the way to his feet which he picked up and washed individually before working his way back up over Dave's calves and thighs to squeeze roughly at his ass.

Sam pulled his cheeks apart and blew a stream of cool air over Dave's asshole then stood up, placed an arm around Dave's chest and leaned his head against his shoulder. Sam straddled one of his meaty thighs and pressed his dick down while he ran one soapy finger up and down Dave's crack, all the way to his balls then all the way back up again. He kept going until Dave's hole was puckering and pushing out in a rhythm with him then moved behind him again to soap his back and shoulders.

Dave managed to keep still, barely, but he couldn't keep quiet and to his embarrassment the noises he made came out as high pitched whines. Damn it, he usually growled during sex, now Sam had reduced him to a whining bitch just by washing him off.

By the time Sam pulled him back under the shower head to rinse the soap away Dave's cock was throbbing and the water spray was actually painful when Sam turned him to face it. Sam noticed and kept Dave standing there for a minute or two while he played with his nipples again and gave him little love bites across the top of his back. When he finally shut the water off Dave had tears standing in his eyes; he whimpered gratefully and didn't even consider disobeying when Sam ordered him to 'get into position again.'

He placed his hands back on the divider and spread his legs again, he purposefully moved his feet back further than before so Sam could have room to come around and suck him off but Sam only laughed at him.

"Look at you; so eager for it, sticking your ass out for me, I never knew you were so slutty babe."

Dave flushed and dropped his head then felt Sam pat him approvingly on the ass.

"That's it, hold still just like that."

Sam dropped to his knees behind him and pulled his cheeks apart, this time digging into them lightly with his fingernails. He started lapping the flat of his tongue over Dave's tight hole then sucked at it a moment before pulling back to blow on it again.

"If you move I'm not gonna touch your cock, not today and not for the next week, are we clear?"

Dave was already almost panting but when he heard this he head suddenly felt light, like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs.

"Oh god, Sam, please…"

"Please what? You really want me to make you wait, tease you every day for that long?"

"No, no, please don't, I won't move, I promise I won't move."

Sam flexed his fingers, pushing the nails in deeper and went back to sucking and licking him. The teasing, ticking sensations along with the throb in his dick made Dave feel like he was losing his mind. God, if Sam wanted to top him like this why hadn't he taken him home and tied him up? He was going crazy trying to stay still when all he wanted was to whip around, grab Sam and take him right there on the shower floor.

Sam's tongue was flicking back and forth then up and down over his hole then finally, finally poking inside and now Dave growled at last, his jaws clenched painfully hard and he wished he and Sam had one of those weird gag things so he had something to bite down on. He could feel his asshole loosening, opening, and almost begging for Sam to enter him.

With his head down Dave could watch his cock leaking steadily on to the tiles beneath him and when Sam finally stood up his hands were aching from the grip he had to keep on the shower stall to stop himself from reaching down and jerking himself off. Dave's muscles were jumping and twitching from the strain and Dave hoped Sam wouldn't count that as moving; it wasn't like he was trying to make it happen.

Sam was either a merciful god or just too horny to notice because he pressed his cock against Dave and reached around to cup his balls and gently massage them.

His voice was thick with lust as he rasped into Dave's ear, "I'm gonna stick my dick in your sweet, hot ass now and fuck you until you cry."

Dave was pretty sure that wasn't going to take very long; he almost regretted the amount of time he'd spent teasing and talking dirty to Sam, almost. It seemed like his boyfriend had been taking good mental notes even while he was groaning underneath him. Then a thought occurred to Dave that nearly had him moving in spite of himself.

"Shit, Sam, we don't have any lube."

"That's alright," Sam said nonchalantly, "we'll use your conditioner; it's what I used to jack off with in the mornings when the other guys were gone."

Dave's jaw dropped; he'd known Sam used it, it disappeared way too fast just to be him, but Dave thought he'd needed so much because of his ridiculous gay-giveaway bleach job, to find out it was for that…

He carefully kept his head down and his hands in place, after all he did still want Sam to get him off, but he couldn't help chastising him.

"God damn it, Sam, I don't pay five ninety-nine for that little bitty bottle so you have something to wank with, why weren't you using your own conditioner?"

"Mom buys the cheap stuff, it's too watery."

Sam spent a couple of minutes smacking him on the ass; first with one hand then with the other, Dave knew it was supposed to be his 'punishment' but when Sam stopped his chest was heaving and he wandered if he really needed to be concerned about whether Sam touched his cock today or not. If he could keep his boyfriend spanking him like that he might be able to come without it.

"You stay put and don't move an inch," Sam commanded him and then left Dave in the shower stall.

Dave felt like a dog sitting and staying for his owner; that was just fine with him as long as he got his fucking Scooby Snack when Sam was finished playing the big mean Dom.

He heard Sam coming back and glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He was pulling the plastic off a roll of gauze he'd obviously gotten from the sports medicine room, what the players jokingly called the S&M room. Sam held it in front of his face and ordered him to open up; when Dave complied he stuck it in his mouth sideways.

"Don't you dare drop that," he ordered, "I'll let you thank me later for not grabbing a bar of soap instead."

Dave shuddered even as his dick started twitching in the air; it was scary how good of a dominant Sam was turning out to be. With his mouth finally gagged Dave's whimpers and moans seemed to absolutely pour out of him. He was definitely going to have to mention getting one of those big round gags if Sam wanted to play like this at home.

He heard Sam squeezing out some of the conditioner then he stepped up beside him and Dave felt two of his fingers rubbing over his hole. With his head down Dave could flick his eyes back and see Sam rubbing the conditioner over his cock, too. Sam started teasing him; pushing a finger in then pulling it out and circling again, another push, this time further in, then more teasing.

After Sam pushed two of his fingers all the way in Dave's whines started to sound like begging and with three Dave had to bite down on the gauze and remind himself not to let it fall. Sam started finger fucking him in a steady rhythm and Dave pushed his ass back just a tiny bit.

"Careful there, babe," Sam's voice was husky and low, "don't want to lose any privileges 'cause you can't stop acting so greedy."

Dave willed himself to be still then gradually he started to feel kind of floaty, like all the atoms in his body were just flying away until the only things he could feel were his aching cock and Sam's fingers stuffed into his ass.

When Sam withdrew his fingers and stepped behind him to run his erection up and down Dave's crack he found himself thinking ironically that he hoped his conditioner was doing some false advertising; he really wanted this to last more than three minutes.

Sam pushed in just a little, just starting to get him open. The beginning was always a bit uncomfortable for Dave as he pushed down with his muscles in there to help Sam get the head of his dick past the first really tight ring in his ass. To Dave's chagrin he could hear his own nose whistling as he breathed in as much air as he could and tried to fight the urge to tense up around Sam's cock.

Even though they could hardly make out without at least one of them reaching back to play the B-side, usually Dave who'd straight up admit that he had a perverse fascination with Sam's asshole, they'd only done full-on anal sex a handful of times and no matter how dirty the talk got they were very careful with each other. Sam held himself with one hand and petted Dave's back with the other as he worked his dick forward slowly but surely, stopping every time he pushed forward to let Dave relax and adjust.

Dave knew from experience that it was pure torture to have to stop and wait but on the receiving end it was awesome once the first bit of pain went away. He could feel himself pulsing around Sam's cock and every time he felt it throb it sent another wave of pleasure tingling through his body but most especially right up his shaft to the tip of his own throbbing cock.

When Sam was finally all the way in he stopped again and stroked Dave's hip lightly.

"You okay babe?"

Dave nodded.

"Ready for me to start moving?"

Another nod, this time more vigorous.

Sam began pulling out and pushing back in a shallow but steady rhythm until Dave moaned at him insistently and he deepened his thrusts. Sam's breathing increased and soon he started talking to Dave, telling him how great he was.

"God, Dave, you feel so good, so warm and tight. Your ass is so good babe, I fucking love it."

Dave hardly heard Sam babbling at him, just noted it was complementary, as usual. His ass felt very open and stuffed full at the same time, the feeling of being filled up and the friction from Sam moving in and out had him so turned on Dave knew if he'd been able to speak he'd be babbling as much as Sam. As it was he felt tears start leaking from his eyes as he thought over and over, 'Sam, my boyfriend. My boyfriend's dick is in my ass.'

He always felt somewhat submissive when Sam fucked him; there was something about having a dick there, all large and insistent in his most private, intimate place that got him so fucking worked up it just sent his brain somewhere else. Today especially, after everything they'd done already he felt like a damned supernova was going off in his head.

Sam was groaning now and 'good, good, so good' seemed to be the only words he was capable of forming. Dave could tell he was getting close and when he started clenching Sam's cock with his ass his movements suddenly got harder and faster. Sam leaned forward and gripped Dave's shoulders and Dave tightened his own hold on the stall divider to keep himself from being pulled backward so Sam could get more leverage to push in.

He felt Sam bite down hard just above his shoulder blade then a few very quick thrusts and Sam's hot come was shooting into him. Sam slumped against his back and they stayed still for a minute, both of them gasping and trying to catch their breath. It wasn't until Sam moved off him and pulled out that Dave realized he was breathing through his mouth.

Shit, he'd let go of the fucking gauze.

"Dave, stand up straight and turn around."

Sam was still working his sultry voice but now he sounded amused, too. Dave wondered nervously what Sam would do about this; he'd told Dave not to drop his make-shift gag but for the life of him Dave couldn't remember what Sam had promised for retribution if he did.

"Stretch your arms out and put your hands behind the wall."

Dave followed orders but as he leaned back and pressed his hands against the other side of the shower stall he thought blasphemously of the large crucifix behind the altar at his church. The image was fairly repugnant in this situation and he pushed it out of his mind and focused on Sam instead.

He was staring intently at Dave's face then he abruptly clasped one of his thumbs with the other hand and started rubbing his nail reflexively. Dave knew the gesture well and his nervousness only increased, Sam was worried about something.

All at once Sam stopped and made a 'T' with his hands.

"Sorry, I've gotta call a time out here just to make sure… did you drop that on purpose," he pointed down to the roll of gauze, "or was it an accident? I want to keep going either way but I've gotta know what to do, you know?"

Sam was looking at him sincerely and Dave had to stifle a laugh but he also felt a tingle in his chest that had nothing to do with sex. His sweet, smoking hot and fucking fantastic boyfriend wanted to know if he'd disobeyed deliberately in order to get punished more in this game they were playing. It was just twenty kinds of awesome and Dave couldn't help but smile at him.

"Accident, didn't even know I'd done it 'til after."

Sam nodded at him, "Okay, I had to check, though."

The he felt like laughing again when Sam held his thumb and forefinger in front of his mouth and blew in between, Dave was sure the gesture was supposed to mimic a referee blowing a whistle.

Sam moved toward him confidently, all traces of his uncertainty gone, and reached out to pinch and twist at his nipples.

"That was very bad of you Dave, I was planning on going down on you but now I'm not sure you deserve it."

Sam leaned forward to suck and lick at Dave's earlobe, something he knew got Dave hot and bothered, as if he wasn't enough already. Dave tried hard to get back into character by begging Sam even though he was sure it was going to happen now.

"Please, Sam, pleases go down on me. I'll do anything you want if you'll just let me come."

Sam paused and tried to look thoughtful, as though he were considering whether to do it or not.

"Just this once I'll let it pass, but next time I'll make sure you're so sore you can't sit down for a week," he tried for a menacing tone but the little smile playing around his lips utterly belied his words.

He left a trail of kisses down Dave's chest and stomach as he sank to his knees and then pulled Dave's cock into his mouth. Sam knew exactly what Dave liked when it came to oral, this they had practiced plenty of times before. He flicked his tongue over the moist slit a couple of times before circling around the head rapidly then pushing as far down as he could without gagging himself. It still caused a bunch of extra saliva to flood his mouth and Sam looked up at Dave to make sure he was watching as Sam drooled on his dick.

Dave couldn't tear his eyes away from the spectacle; it was so nasty and so fucking hot that he started to thrust his hips forward, each time he pushed toward Sam he made a guttural 'ungh' noise in the back of his throat. Sam didn't even try to make him be still now; they both knew where this was going. He put a hand on Dave's balls and kept up his sloppy sucking and licking until he could feel his spit running down Dave's sac.

Sam was clueless as to why, but this was Dave's thing so he waited until he'd done it just right and then moved a hand up to grip the extra length of Dave's cock that wouldn't fit in his mouth. It obscured Dave's view of the drool but he had a hard time coming if he wasn't jerked off, too.

Sam tightened his hand to a degree that would have been painful on his own cock and began pumping him rapidly while he bobbed his head up and down. Every time he came down he tried to use his tongue as much as he could to stimulate the tip of Dave's dick and in a couple of minutes Sam heard him making the weird animal-noises that meant he was about to blow his wad.

When Sam felt it kind of crawling up his dick he tried to get it as far back in his mouth as he could. Only a few more quick strokes and Dave's come was shooting down the back of his throat and he was making the sound that Sam was sure could have scared a grizzly away.

Dave went weak in the knees as he finished so he hung there by his arms until his breathing slowed enough for him to speak. He looked down to Sam, still kneeling in front of him, and met his eyes.

"Damn it Sam, I think I love you."

Sam didn't have to say a word; the huge smile on his face said it all for him.

**CRACKY EPILOGUE**

When Sam and Dave walked back to their lockers the first thing they noticed was that both of their shirts had been pulled out of their duffle bags and were wadded up on the floor. Dave grabbed his then saw what was on it and hurled it back to the floor in disgust.

"Eww… that has fucking come on it."

Sam gingerly picked his up with two fingers and studied it before dropping it beside Dave's.

"Mine too, what the hell?"

Then he noticed his football playbook poking out of his bag, something was written on the front cover. Sam read the two clearly different styles of handwriting then rolled his eyes and showed it to Dave.

**We were gonna be nice and offer to lift with you guys but then we figured out what perverts you both are. – F.H.**

_U 2 R some kinky motherfuckers. Thnx – PUCK_


End file.
